Fools Paradise
by kiki7
Summary: Draco wants Harry but Harry doesn't want him back.Or is Harry wrong about his feelings?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Fool's Paradise Part 1?  
Pairings: Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione mentioned.  
Ratings:R

Author: Kiki G.  
Beta: Ryn,Thank you for being nice to grammar dissaster like me.  
Warning: a bit angst, slashy, m/m relationship and AU-ish

Summary: Ron witnesses a kiss between Harry and Draco on his way to the library. Draco wants a relationship with Harry but Harry doesn't want one. Yes I suck at summary's.

An: My first HP fic,but not my first slash fic.I dabbled around LOTR fandom for 3 years.Now I am slashing Harry Poter.hides  
Disclaimer: Not Mine because it belongs to Goddesss J.K. Rowling

* * *

"All right, Hermione, I'll go fetch you that damn book if you quit being mean to me all the time, " Ron said, giving up against with his girlfriend. He knew that during this time of the month, he was only an enemy to her. Nevertheless, he was there to please her, no matter what she asked of him. He exited the Common Room and went down the stairs, passing some halls on his way to his destination.

Earlier, Harry had said he was stopping at the library too, and Ron hoped he would meet him there, so he could ask for Harry's help in his search for Hermione's book.

Coming around the corner, he stopped in his tracks as he heard two different voices down the hall. The first one belonged to his friend Harry, but the second one was the one he didn't want to hear even in death. The second one belonged surprisingly to Draco Malfoy.

What is Harry doing with Malfoy? Ron wondered. And why is he standing there calmly and without any insults. Ron sneaked closer and closer until he stood a few meters from them, shielded by a big statue.

"What do you mean you want to date me?" Harry asked the blond figure that stood in front of him. Ron blinked once then twice and he almost gasped when he realized what Harry had uttered.

"You heard me, Potter. So, shall I pick you up tomorrow at seven or, if you wish, later?" Draco smirked and he came even closer to the other boy. Ron curled his fists in fury and he almost stepped out from the shadow when Harry interrupted his actions with the following statement.

"No way, Malfoy. I'm not crazy enough to date a Death Eater's son. How do I know you're not going to turn me in to Voldemort himself? I'm not that thick. You should know that by now." Harry shook his head and he pushed Malfoy out of his private space, walking away from the mad boy, but, unfortunately, Malfoy had something else on his mind.

His hands caught Potter's own and he pulled the slightly slimmer boy closer, moving his face near Harry's. Ron gripped his robe and he wanted to stop the madness, but something prevented him. Malfoy was about to put his lips to his friend's and Ron was standing there, nailed to the ground, like some freaking statue.

Harry looked shocked when Malfoy lowered his lips to his, and he tried to get out of the sudden situation. His tongue was entwined with Malfoy's and he didn't look as uncomfortable to Ron as he should have looked when kissing his mortal enemy. Ron knocked something to the floor and he stormed off, not seeing the rest of the show that transpired between the two boys.

Harry pulled himself from the kiss and pushed Malfoy to the floor, his anger awakening and his eyes glowing madly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy," Harry yelled.

"It's called a kiss if you didn't notice." Draco smirked.

"I know what a kiss is, you fool, but why did you kiss me, "Harry asked, tapping his foot on the floor, while putting his arms around himself.

"Because I want to date you, Draco replied, getting himself off the ground.

"And I said no," Harry frowned, moving away from Malfoy.

"I won't accept this rejection. No one ever says no to me. You'll be with me sooner or later." Malfoy yelled toward the retrieving figure, his voice sounding determined and desperate at the same time.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy, I don't date Slytherin's," Harry yelled back before he went around the corner, toward the stairs, and up to his Common Room.

"Ron, calm down. What are you talking about? Harry...Malfoy, kissing? Do you have a fever? Hermione asked, raising one of her eyebrows at her boyfriend.

"No, I do not have a fever. Malfoy kissed him and Harry looked like he enjoyed it." Ron threw some books on the floor and Hermione came closer to him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You must be mistaken,Harry would never enjoy that. "

"Enjoy what " asked a voice behind them and two heads turned toward the source of it.

"Harry, Ron here says that you kissed Malfoy and that you you well, enjoyed it." Hermione said, hoping that Harry would say that it wasn't true. Since her arrival at Hogwarts, Malfoy had been more than rude to her and she knew she would never forgive that slimy git for insulting her and her muggle heritage.

But now, Ron had informed her about this kissing situation and she had a hard time believing it. Harry would never get involved with someone who was evil to the core. Would he?

"Yes, it's true but I didn't want him to kiss me. He just did it on his own after asking me to date him. I don't know what's happening to him. Since we came back from summer break yesterday, he's been acting strangely around me. "

Hermione sighed in relief and patted her friend's shoulder.

"So, either Malfoy has gone completely bonkers or this is the first time we noticed that about him. But why is he after you, Harry? We all know you're not Malfoy's type. There must be something wicked beyond his behavior. Maybe he's planning something. Hermione said rubbing her jaw, lost deep in thought.

"I think so too. He's probably working for his father who's still in that ghastly prison and he wants to set me up. Malfoy is not to be trusted and believe me. I know that." Harry said, sitting down on the couch.

"Whatever Malfoy's plans are, you should be careful, Harry. Don't allow him to kiss you anymore." Ron said, looking down at Harry with a suspicious gaze as he added.

"He and the rest of his family are sneaky bastards. Nothing good can come from the likes of them. "

"Ron, are you implying that I wanted him to kiss me? Trust me, that kiss was a work of his own. I didn't want it." Harry chuckled, not believing that Ron could think something like that.

"I'm just saying that you should avoid being alone with him. I'm worried about you, Harry."

"I know you are, Ron," Harry smiled, " I know you are."

Draco stormed into his Common Room and hatefully glared toward the group of people in there, silently telling them that he was not in the mood for any conversation.

He sat down on his side of the couch, ignoring all the boys and girls around him, as his thoughts went back to Potter and his rejection.

He knew that he was not giving up that easily. He had, had a crush on Potter since the end of the fifth year and he wanted to make all those fantasies a reality. But how, he had wondered. Potter hated him and he had good reason to.

He insulted his friends more than once and he enjoyed playing pranks on them. Draco knew he had a zero chance to redeem himself in front of Potter.

What would get Potter to like him? Potter was suspicious of him and he treated him like he already had the Dark Mark, but Draco would never submit to something as dull as that. Being someone's slave for his entire life was not his thing. He liked his freedom and he hated his father for being Voldemort's bitch.

He knew that Lucius deserved all that he got last year and Draco had celebrated his father's arrest. His mother had, had a reason to celebrate too. She was freed from that abusive, cocky, and arrogant son of a bitch and she had even stolen Lucius' fortune for the both of them.

She used Lucius' signature in order to withdraw the Malfoy Fortune from the bank and she and her son moved away from their gloomy manor, to a luxurious house on the country side.

Draco was happy for the first time in his life and he knew he would be even happier if Harry would agree to be his. Draco's arrogant attitude did not change, and he blamed it on the heritage his father gave him, but he would try to change if Harry would agree to stop being so annoying. His mother knew about his crush and she encouraged it, telling him to be patient when it came to Potter.

But he didn't listen to her and he tried to gain Harry's favor with his arrogant attitude, which, obviously, did not work. He knew that he had blown his first chance and that he needed some help in this area.

He needed someone who knew about this romance stuff and he realized he could ask other couples that were already in love, in order to find out what he needed to. Maybe talking to them wasn't such a bad idea. He could finally find out how to steer Potter toward his direction, or fail crashing into an empty dumpster with his broom upside down. Either way, Potter was worth it all.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Fools Paradise Part 2

Autir: kiki g

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Not owned by me but by JK

Beta: Ryn,thanks for betaing for me hon and Say Aye for prereading it and telling me it's cool

A/N: Tomorrow's my b-day so I went along and I posted this.Thanks for awesome reviews.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up with a start, breathing hard and wiping the sweat off of his brow. He dreamed of what had happened yesterday. It was a nightmare. 

He hadn't thought much about the kiss after it had happened but now it was twirling around in his head. He was beginning to think that he had indeed liked it.

But it couldn't be so. Could it? He and Malfoy were bitter enemies. There was no attraction between themâ€¦was there?

Harry knew there were some questions he needed answered but he couldn't ask anyone but his conscience. Who else was there to answer all his questions?

What was it about the kiss that made him dream about it last night? Harry had been appalled when Malfoy lowered his lips to his, and he had wanted to kill Malfoy for doing thatâ€¦hadn't he?

He was certain that he felt nothing but hate for that boy because he didn't even like boys. He wasn't gay.

He had kissed many girls and he had liked it, too. Not as much as he thought he should have liked it but he did, didn't he?

'Damn, Malfoy, for making me question my sexual preferences.' He thought.

He was sure that the only feeling that tied him to his enemy was hate but now that kiss was changing something inside of him, something he didn't like.

Draco was a bastard to him, there was nothing about him that was attractive to Harry. He didn't even know why he was thinking about him or about that plain kiss he had received yesterday.

Harry got out of his bed, sighing in the darkness. There was one thing he needed to do this morning and that was to talk to someone who could help him understand something. He needed to know why he kept remembering the kiss because deep down inside of himself, he knew that he couldn't possibly be attracted to guys.

Harry sighed as he came closer to the other bed located on the farthest side of the room and he shook Seamus' shoulder, waking him up from his peaceful dream.

"Seamus, Seamus, wake up. I need to talk to you."

* * *

After breakfast, Draco Malfoy had a hard time containing his smirk as one of his housemates made up with his boyfriend right in front of him. He stood in front of them waiting for them to finish their own private meeting so he could ask them about the stuff he came there to ask them. Stuff about romance.

He quickly deducted that if he was going to be able to do this, he was going to need to separate loving couples from devouring each other during his interviews or he would end up in the infirmary with frequent nausea due to their sickening displays.

"Hey, you two, stop this before you make me vomit." He made a bitter face at them and raised an eyebrow. After a few more kisses, Blaise disentangled himself from his boyfriend, Colin Creevey.

"I need to ask you two something." He started.

"Ask us what?" Blaise interrupted.

"I want to ask you about your relationship." Draco blushed while uttering it, feeling like an idiot, but he knew that if he was to learn about romance, he needed to ask some experts.

Draco's dictionary consisted mostly of the words sex and hate Potter and he used them well but love was something very different to him. It was just like a mystery.

"About our relationshipâ€¦" Blaise repeated.

"Yes, about that. Are you deaf, Blaise?" Draco rolled his eyes and he clung to the notebook he carried to write all the romance facts in.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" Colin asked, hugging his boyfriend and looking at Malfoy with an amused expression.

"Well, I want to know how you two got involved with each other. What drew you to each other and are you in love?" Draco spluttered words all over and he looked at the couple, seeing the secret smile they shared between them. He almost wished that he was sharing it with Potter right now. Well, almost.

"Whoa, Draco, slow down,one question at a time. We should take a seat first, I think that bench over there should suffice." He chuckled and pointed at the abandoned bench in the garden.

"Sure, okay, one question at a time;whatever you say." He moved behind the couple to take a seat.

Blaise took his seat too and he looked at Draco, suspicion resurfacing in his eyes.

"Draco, mate, why do you want to know stuff about love? Last year, I thought I heard you say that love was bullshit."

Colin turned his gaze toward Draco, too, wondering why someone like Malfoy would take the time to explore love.

"Blaise, do me a favor and keep your questions to yourself, I'm the one asking them now, okay." Draco sneered as he replied, wishing that Blaise would stop looking at him that way, because it made him feel exposed.

"Okay, okay, I won't ask anymore. So, what's your first question?" Blaise asked, taking his boyfriend's hand.

"How did you know that you were attracted to, Creevey? And please keep your answers short." Draco opened his notebook and took out his quill, preparing to record what Blaise would say.

"You can't know for certain if you're attracted to someone, Draco, It's not that easy. You're asking questions only the human heart can answer."

Blaise smiled at the confused Draco and he winked at Colin.

"So, would you ask that heart of yours so I can have my answer? Now please." Draco replied, with annoyed tone in his voice.

"Regarding that question, my friend, consider it already answered. Is there another question or is that it?" Blaise replied, knowing well enough that Draco didn't like uncompleted answers.

"WHAT? That's not a real answer." Draco huffed.

"Riddles, Blaise, Riddles. You know I hate them," Draco growled and he shook his head. "Okay, on to the second question. Do you love each other, and please this time try to answer."

"Yes, we do and if you want to know what love is, well I can't help you with that. I'm a Slytherin too and I have a hard time expressing myself but I managed to confess my feelings because Colin helped me do it. Gryffindor's are persistent blokes if you hadn't notice by now. Perhaps you should ask Colin some of these questions, eh?"

Blaise smirked and he chuckled, knowing that this small interview had left Draco even more confused than he was before. Draco rolled his eyes and he looked at his empty notebook, wondering if he would gain anything from doing this.

"Alright, so this question is for Colin then." Draco cleared his throat as he turned his attention to the Gryffindor. "When did you realize you loved Blaise?"

Colin blinked a couple of times and thought about how to answer the question Draco was asking him.

"I'm not sure how I knew it, Malfoy. As Blaise said earlier, the heart is not a simple thing, you just know. For me, I didn't realize it,I knew it."

"Oh, for goodness sake. Can't you people answer a simple question without going around it? What is love?" Draco snapped, closing his notebook angrily.

Blaise laughed out loud and after a few seconds he replied.

"I think you may already know that, Draco. You wouldn't ask us if you were indeed so completely clueless."

Draco stood up and he blushed, a strange redness covering his usually pale cheeks.

"What are you implying, Blaise?" Draco said with a cold voice.

"I'm saying that you should stop asking us what love is because you already know. Don't spend time exploring it, feel it." Blaise said and he looked at the seething Draco. Draco was not himself lately and Blaise knew that he had uncovered the secret source of the blonde's change. That source was called love.

"You're full of something, Blaise, how dare you say that to me! I was just wondering for amusements sake. That's all." Draco's voice was not very smooth as he spoke because at the end of the sentence he had stuttered.

"I'm full of something?" Blaise repeated. "I beg to differ." He crossed his arms as he looked up at his housemate.

Draco was breathing hard from some unknown fury that was fueled by denial and he picked up his schoolbag from the ground. He had no words to scorn Blaise with so he left the garden silently, storming off to the nearest bathroom he had found on his way. He placed his school bag on the ground again and uttered a spell, making the water flow from the faucet as he washed his face.

He was lost so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shadow behind him, a shadow that belonged to Ronald Weasley.

"Well, well, look who it is. Draco Malfoy. Forget to wash your face this morning, eh?" Ron said hatefully, making fists and coming closer and closer to his enemy.

"Piss off, Weasley." Draco replied, not in the mood to face the git now.

"Likewise, Malfoy, but that's not what I want to do now. Not until I tell you this." Ron came behind the other boy, wanting so bad to crush him into little pieces.

"Tell me what, Weasley?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"I'm here to tell you to stay away from Harry. I saw you kissing him last night and I warn you, if you ever do that again, I'll cut your tongue off." Ron said and without waiting for a reply, he went to rejoin his friends, hoping that his threat would stop Draco from bugging Harry.

Draco was shocked because the other boy had just informed him that he knew about the kiss. He knew that Ron's threats did not affect him that much but the fact that Ron knew was making him somewhat uncomfortable. 'Can Weasley stop me from getting to Harry? Was the red-haired freak powerful enough to influence Harry's feelings?' Draco thought while shutting the water off.

He knew that now he had even less of a chance to get Harry because one of Harry's friends knew what Draco was about.

To say he was not worried would be wrong, but somewhere in the background, the words his father had told him, kept him going on. Draco didn't love his father and he usually avoided his advice but some had stayed with him to make him stronger and stable.

"Take what you can but what you can't have, you have to be patient to get." That was the advice his father had given him. Not the wisest advice to have in your life because Draco was not a patient boy, but still, that particular piece of advice was ringing in Draco's ears, making him think of many ways he could woo Potter.

TBC

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Kaikiki: Yep widdle ol' Draco wants some of our Golden Boy giggles**

**Alora: Thanks for review dear.I 'll try to update more often.**

**Puresilver: Thanks for a kind review,hon.I 'll try to bring chappies more sooner.**

**Embyr81788: Am not sure either where I will take this yet but knowing me it'll be a bit angsty.Thanks for Review,hon.**

**XKaidenRiddleX:Thanks for rev.dear.I will try to update sooner.**

**Once again than's y'all for all your cool reviews.huggs**


End file.
